Calming the Assistant
by Noddybobble
Summary: Miranda wants to know why Andrea left her in Paris, even if it was only for a short time. Will she get an answer? M for eventual Mirandy
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Devil Wears Prada in any way shape or form except I bought a copy of the book and film! I intend no offence in writing this story and do not earn money from it. This is a lesbian story, if you don't like it please don't read it. Thanks. Also this story has not been beta'd. I have made all the mistakes on my own_.

Andy Sachs sat at her desk in the outer office of Miranda Priestly. As the first assistant Andrea had to handle all appointments for Miranda as well as her finances and giving Miranda whatever support she needed, which kept Andrea extremely busy.

Hardly ever having a minute to think about herself. Andy sat at her desk thinking that this was a strange day. Miranda seemed almost happy and she was unnaturally quiet. No appointment changes, no dashing about from one place to the other, the phones were so quiet that Andy checked them every few minutes just to check they were still working. So Andy had a few minutes to actually think, think about herself.

"I can't believe I'm still here, after what went down in Paris, I still can't believe Miranda let me back in and what's more promoted me to first assistant. No, I can believe it, I am in love with Miranda, that's why I couldn't leave, that's why I'm still here but why did Miranda let me back in?"

Emily had been promoted to become Nigel's assistant where she is to learn the ropes for his job, she doesn't seem too thrilled says she probably won't get to Paris this year as she will still be a junior. I think she really hates me now. I had to keep the clothes. Miranda expects to see me in them. Andy has to re-convince herself about that.

"Andrea " Miranda called quietly.

Andy dashed in with notebook and pen in hand "Yes Miranda"?.

"Andrea, time for lunch, get our coats, bags and tell Roy five minutes. That's all!

Andy's eyes widened "Yes Miranda"

Andy was so shocked that Miranda had indicated that she was to have lunch with her she almost forgot to ring Roy, but managed it at the last minute and was praying that Roy would make it when Miranda walked out her office and took the coat and bag from Andy and kept walking as she put the coat on always seeming in a hurry, Andy had to practically run to keep up with her.

Nothing was said on the way down in the elevator which Andy now shared frequently with Miranda.

Nothing was said in the town car.

When the car finally arrived at their destination, Andy saw that they were at De Marcella a wonderful Italian restaurant, she had always wanted to eat there, but hadn't been able to afford it and since Paris hadn't had anyone to go with.

Miranda sauntered in as the Doorman held open the door, the Maître de welcomed Miranda and Andy and showed them to their table.

Andy sat awkwardly, looking at Miranda with questioning eyes. Miranda for her part just did a small shrug and sliding on her reading glasses read the menu.

Andy sat at the table almost statue like, Miranda glanced up, "Andrea do look at the menu, unless you would like me to order for you?" Andy just stared at Miranda with a confused look on her face.

"Honestly Andrea, one would think you've never been out to lunch at a restaurant the way you are looking at me". Andrea heard the words as if on a slight delay, due mostly to that look Miranda was giving her. That twinkle in her eyes and the tiniest of smirks. Miranda lowered her head and continued to peruse the menu. Andrea was dumbfounded, she really couldn't work out what was happening, her brain seemed to have shut down, this was all so overwhelming. So Andrea did the only thing she could, went onto auto-pilot and got her notebook and pen from her purse, ready for the notes that were surely going to come.

Miranda looked up again, spotted the notebook and pen and pursed her lips, nodding towards them said "Andrea, you will not be needing those, I am sure you are wondering what we are doing here, yes?"

"Yes Miranda" Andy quietly replied.

"Well Andrea, it is time" Miranda paused, Andy gulped "time we spoke of what happened in Paris!"

"Oh, erm, yes, ok, I mean yes Miranda" Andy squeaked.

"Why did you go that day?"

"Why?"

Miranda got a little impatient "yes Andrea that is what I asked, why?"

"Well, I, you see I ... Miranda I don't think I can do this."

"Really? But you can do anything, right?" Miranda's voice was very quiet.

Andy's head was reeling, her heart was pumping so hard she thought her head was going to explode, she started gasping for air.

Miranda's eyes widened when she saw Andreas reaction "breathe Andrea, slow down and breathe, like this, breathe with me." Miranda reached across the table and took Andy's hand. Andy looked up into Miranda's eyes "with me Andrea, with me" Miranda took a slow breath in and then out willing Andy to do the same. Andy looked at Miranda like she was from outer space but suddenly she felt the warmth of Miranda's hand and cottoned on to the slow purpose breathing Miranda was doing and started to copy. Breathing in and out at the same pace, slowly Andy came back into herself and whispered "thanks Miranda".

"Mmm, ok Andrea, let's just order some food and eat, we can discuss this at another time, just relax." These words nearly sent Andy into another panic attack, Miranda's being kind!, but feeling Miranda's hand still in hers continued to ground her.

They held hands whilst Miranda ordered for both of them, while the waiter brought their drinks, right up until the food arrived. When Miranda removed her hand Andy felt a sharp pain in her heart at the loss, what she didn't know was that Miranda's heart ached at the loss too.

The women both sat and ate in silence. Sometimes glancing at each other, searching to see something in the other that they both desperately wanted but neither of whom could put into words.

Andy not believing that Miranda had been so kind and understanding, this was definitely a side of Miranda she had not seen before. Yes she had seen Miranda with the girls being kind and with that mummy voice she did with them and she had seen Miranda without makeup looking vulnerable in Paris that night, the full on ice Queen and dragon modes where every day occurrences but this, this was definitely new, it blew Andy's mind to think it was directed at her.

Miranda sat, wondering how much more of a fool she could make of herself today? What would Andy be thinking of her right now and why was it she cared? Miranda chided herself internally "of course you know why you care, you're in love with her you dummy! That's why you brought her to lunch that's why you want answers, is what you suspect true o have you made the whole thing up and are going insane?"

Miranda had been noticing Andrea had been looking at her before Paris and during Paris. It was her intensity of feelings for Andrea that had caused her to push the girl away in the car that day along with her feelings of guilt over letting Nigel down, not that anyone would ever know that. Then Andrea had gone, disappeared for the rest of the day. Miranda had swung between irritation, emptiness, anger and desperate longing all hidden behind those sun glasses. She had not smiled or nodded once at the fashion show. In fact she had not even seen what was going on in front of her, she had made a quick escape and returned to the hotel hoping Andrea was there. Andrea never knew that Miranda had cancelled all her appointments for the rest of the day via Emily in New York, she didn't know that Miranda had said nothing to Emily about Andrea walking away. Miranda had just sat there on the sofa staring, waiting. The most impatient woman in the world was waiting as tears trickled slowly down her face, denying in her head and heart, that she was waiting and crying for Andrea to return to her.

When the knock came at 11.43pm Miranda gently patted her face with a handkerchief, the tears had stopped hours ago but not the staring, rose from the sofa and walked calmly to the door. Opening she saw Andrea standing with head bowed, as she looked up Andrea had said "sorry Miranda".

Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of the wretchedly beautiful woman. "Andrea, I do not care for apologies, tell me are you back? Permanently? Can I rely on you?"

"Yes Miranda"

"Good now get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow, I will need you to collect my dress from Valentino for the dinner tomorrow evening and make sure my driver is ready at 9am. You will spend the rest of the day seeing to emails and all other instructions I will have for you tomorrow. Good night Andrea." With that Miranda shut the door not even waiting for Andreas reply, she walked slowly to her bedroom and as she did so her world righted and a small smile played on her lips. "She's back".

As they finished eating Andy knew she had to tell Miranda why she left. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Miranda signalled to a waiter for the bill. "Andrea I need you to go over to Hermes and pick up 20 scarves." Andy just sat there looking at Miranda "go now Andrea". At that Andy stood and left Miranda as she was paying.

Andy walked in to the office with the scarves and placed them on the coffee table in Miranda's office. Miranda wasn't there, Andy remembered the meetings Miranda had this afternoon and that Miranda was going straight home from her last meeting. Andrea decided to take Miranda the book tonight, she had 'girded her loins' and tonight was the night.

Putting the key into the lock Andy took a deep breath, "ok Andy here goes nothing" she pushed in. The house was quiet, Andrea hung up the dry cleaning in the cupboard and stood in the middle of the hall, she took a deep breath "Miranda" she called.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy waited for a response, a noise, nothing there was nothing. The house was silent. Andy called out again a little louder this time "Miranda, are you here?". No response, Andy's shoulders sagged, looking down at the book Andy thought of Miranda's hands holding it, caressing the pages as she looked a them, bringing the book to her chest Andy hugged the book as if it were Miranda, careful not damage it or leave any creases Andy stood there in her solemnity lost in her love for Miranda.

A gentle touch on Andy's shoulder brought her back to herself, turning to find out who was touching her Andy's eyes widened "Miranda!".

"Yes Andrea, it's me, I'm in my house, should that be a surprise?"

"No, no, I mean of course not, I, I ..." Andy stammered.

"Is there a reason your hugging the book? Miranda held out her hand.

" What? Oh no sorry." Pushing the book towards Miranda Andy started to move quickly past her to the front door.

"Oh no you don't" Miranda grabbed the book with one hand and Andy's waist with the other trying to body block her, Andy was moving with such force that she managed to take Miranda with her to the door, they both crashed into it. Miranda banged the back of her head and gasped at the pain as her knees gave out. Andy automatically grabbed Miranda caught her and lowered Miranda and herself gently to the ground with the flow of momentum that took them.

Andy groaned in delight realising that she was entangled with Miranda's warm body on the floor of Miranda's hall. "God this feels good" she thought to herself, not wanting to move but knowing she needed too.

"Andrea? Are we going to stay like this all night?" Miranda whispered in Andy's ear.

"Huh? What? No, sorry Miranda I'll just get up." Slowly Andy disengaged her limbs from Miranda's and as Andy moved her body away she looked into Miranda's eyes. They held each other's look for just a second and then Andy got up and held out her hands to Miranda. Miranda stared at Andy's hands then took both of them, Andy pulled Miranda up who swayed a little with a small groan. "Miranda are you all right?"

"Mmm, the book Andrea, bring the book" with that Miranda walked slowly to the kitchen.

Andy's right hip was little sore from where Miranda had landed on her leg but right now she was more worried about Miranda.

"Should I call a doctor Miranda?, I'll call your doctor, you hit your head" as Andy started to get her phone out of her pocket Miranda leaned over and held Andy's wrist.

"Andrea, must you insist on blowing this out of proportion, I am fine, just get me a pain killer from my hand bag" which Miranda looked around for, Andy saw it still lying on the hall floor, she picked it up and brought it to Miranda "I just have a little head ache, which I already had, I was just out buying Tylenol, it's just been made a little worse!"

"There isn't anyone here." Andy blurted out.

Miranda looked at Andrea with pursed lips and one raised eyebrow "I am well aware that besides from us the house is empty Andrea, what concern is it of yours?"

"Well, you hit your head"

"Which was your fault" Miranda whispered.

"Yes, but you need someone to look after you. Miranda"

"Well then get a glass of water so I can swallow this Tylenol, then you may stay in the guest room if you are that worried about me"

Andy hurried to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of San Pellegrino and a glass and placed them on the counter in front of Miranda. "Miranda, May i check your head ?"

"Are you a qualified psychiatrist now Andrea?"

"No, I mean may I check your scalp for bruising, make sure there's no cut or anything?" Andy was shaking now and feeling cold.

"Very well" Miranda swallowed the Tylenol, put down her glass of water and closed her eyes.

Andrea moved and stood behind Miranda, she was shaking even more now, she had always wanted to run her hands through Miranda's hair but not because she had caused her bodily harm in her panic. Slowly Andrea gently moved her hands through Miranda's hair marvelling at how soft it was. feeling her scalp there it was a bump just below left of her crown, Miranda moaned a little, Andy parted the hair to have a closer look. "No cut Miranda, just a red bump, bit of an egg shape!" Andy smoothed Miranda's hair back into place.

"I'll live then?" Miranda questioned as she looked up into Andy's eyes.

"Oh, I do hope so" Andy whispered with a gentle smile to her lips.

They were so close, Miranda was mesmerised by Andy she moved to stand up she wanted to kiss her Andrea on those beautiful lips, as Miranda began to stand, Andy started to lean in, this was it, this was their moment. As they got closer Miranda began to move her arm to reach up to put her hand behind Andy's neck, all of a sudden Miranda's arm caught the glass of water and the open San Pellegrino bottle both of which went flying off the counter and smashed at Andy's feet. They both froze with wide eyes. Looking down, Miranda saw that Andreas Donna Karan trousers were wet and the shattered glass had nicked at the top of Andreas foot, blood was forming in the open wound.

"Ow!" Andreas action was delayed as the pain in her foot caught up to her brain.

"Andrea sit down" Miranda pulled a chair out for Andy who fell in to it. " foot up here on this chair, yes that's it Andrea"

Andy looked up at Miranda "it's ok Miranda it's just a knick".

"No no let me look after it, please!" Miranda moved swiftly for the first aid kit. Taking our tweezers and a cleaning pad. Miranda gently dabbed at the cut, peering at it closely, Miranda put down the pad and left the room returning very quickly with what Andy could only describe as a huge magnifying glass. Miranda peered through the glass at Andy's foot and picked up the tweezers. Hold still Andrea, this shouldn't hurt too much"

"What? Argh! MIRANDA!

"Quiet down Andrea, it's really not that bad, there I've got that glass out, i can't see any more. I think you will also live to see another day"

Andy sat with her mouth open as Miranda re cleaned the cut and covered it with a plaster. All andy could do is stare as Miranda went busily about cleaning up the broken glass with a long handled dustpan and hand brush "who new Miranda could be so domesticated" that was when Andy remembered Miranda's bump on the head.

Jumping up Andy winced as she put weight on her foot "Miranda, let me help, you need to rest"

Miranda turned from putting the brush away "Andrea, I think perhaps we both need to do that, time for bed".

Andrea limped a little, whilst trying desperately not to, behind Miranda up the stairs. The pain in Andreas foot lessened as she was captured by the sway of Miranda's derrière. At the top of the stairs Miranda stopped and swayed as she closed her eyes. Andy stepped up beside her and put her arm around Miranda's waist " let me help you".

Miranda turned to look at Andy "do you think that's safe? We don't seem to be doing so well do we?" Miranda had a slight smirk which turned to a grimmice as her head pounded and closed her eyes.

Andy chuckled lightly "no Miranda, but surely things can only get better". Andy turned Miranda around and started to guide her along the corridor when she abruptly stopped. "Miranda which room is yours?"

Miranda giggled "the one behind us".

"Wow" Andrea thought "Miranda giggles, so cute".

They turned around as they entered Miranda's bedroom Andy was awed by the gentle colours and beautiful furniture. Miranda disappeared through a door which she closed after a few minutes the door opened and Miranda came out in a silk nightgown free of make up. She disappeared again through another door and came out again holding some pyjamas. "Are these alright for you?" Miranda offered the clothes to Andy.

Andy smiled and walked over to Miranda taking the soft brushed cotton pyjamas "yes thank you".

"You'll find everything you need in the bathroom" Miranda gestured with her hand to the first door.

Andy entered the bathroom and shut the door, she spent far to long working out that she could fit her whole apartment in this one room. When Andy had changed, removed her make up and seen to her teeth and ablutions she returned to the bedroom to find Miranda laying in the opposite side of the bed with her eyes closed. The bedside light was on closest to Andy and the duvet had been turned down inviting Andy in.

"Oh boy!" Andy swallowed and then moved to the bed where she got in covered herself over with the duvet and turned of the light. Laying there Andy thought she wouldn't be able to sleep not this close to Miranda, she just didn't trust herself. Two seconds later there were two women sleeping peacefully side by side the only sound to be heard was the gentle breathing and the quiet ticking of a clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda blinked her eyes, the sun was swinging directly in them, turning her head away from the light she thought " why didn't I close the curtains last night?" Her head pulsed slightly as she went to turn her body she realised there was a person laying next to her. Opening her eyes fully she looked an Andrea and began remembering the evening before. As Miranda tried to formulate in her brain the best course of action, Andrea moaned and rolled over right into Miranda who steadied herself by putting her arm around Andreas waist. Warmth spread through Miranda as she gasped at the full body contact. Andy opened her eyes at the sound thinking she new that noise from somewhere, as she looked up trying to focus on the face above her Andreas olfactory sense began to work as she smelt that beautiful heady aroma that was Miranda her brain began to fire on all cylinders.

"Miranda!"

"Good morning Andrea" Miranda gently hummed "we find ourselves in quite the predicament"

"Erm..."

"Eloquent this morning aren't we." Miranda snorted her laugh as she looked into Andreas eyes.

"Miranda, I am in your bed, in your arms."

"Now you're stating the obvious, really Andrea I was hoping I might get a little more out of you now that we have slept together". The humour in Miranda's eyes and voice was not lost on Andy.

"O.K. what would you like to know Miranda?"

"Why you left me?"

"Does is matter? I came back."

"It matters Andrea, it matters to me, please." Miranda almost begged.

Held in the safety of Miranda's arm Andy sighed "O.K. but please don't let go of me."

"Deal!" Miranda squeezed Andy gently and rubbed her back a little.

Andy shut her eyes "I..., it was because...," all of a sudden Andy moaned opened her eyes and with a rush of energy pushed herself up on her elbow looking down into Miranda's eyes "it was because of this Miranda, because I wanted this. To be with you, to hold you and I wanted to love you so much, be there for you, look after you and help you, but that day you wouldn't let me help, you had it all sorted and then when you passed over Nigel I thought my heart would break, so I ran."

Miranda stared at Andy trying to find the words to reply to this honest explanation, searching frantically for something witty to say Miranda suddenly realised she didn't need to be witty or scathing just honest, as honest as her Andrea was being. "Then I am glad you returned to me Andrea" with that Miranda simply leaned up on her elbow and kissed Andy on the lips, a soft gentle kiss which Andy returned. As they broke apart both women smiled shyly at each other.


End file.
